Of the Sea
by Dream Cager
Summary: [Haitus] While traveling a new group of islands, the Islands of Majesty, our heros run into a group of smugglers and become prisoners, but only by the grace of one crewmember.


**Of the Sea******

**Cager:** Okay, just so you guys know, this is no a AAMR (Ash and Misty Relationship) fan fiction.  This is a Misty romance, but not with Ash… or Brock.  Sorry ^_^  Truly, I'm a big AAMR fan, but this story just needed a little more.

**Raistlin:** Why did you write a fan fic like this, Cager?  This is pathetic, even for you!

**Anto:** I think it's kinda cute….

**Angi:** Sure… whatever Anto… um, would someone like to give the disclaimer?

**Gilthanas:** I might as well get it over with—

**Tas:** Oh!  Oh! *jumps up and down *  Let me!  Okay, Cager does not own Pokemon, the Dragonlance Characters (that's me, Gilthanas and Raistlin, the muses) or the Anime Kitties.  She does own Spencer and the Islands of Majesty, though.

**Gohan Kitty:** Cager also named the ship in this fan fiction, _The Starbreeze_,after a Dragonlance character, Alhana Starbreeze.  Cager does not really like the elf-maid herself, but she thinks the name is neat!

**Brock Kitty:** Please read and give a big remew! (review)

**Chapter 1**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_To the Sea!  To the Sea!_

_My beloved Sea, she calls to me!_

_Forever I shall be of the Sea,_

_She is I, and I am She._

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

11:36p.m. Western Sea Time

75 miles west of the continent of Johto, the Majestic Sea

            Silent as a still night, _The Starbreeze_ sailed towards the harbor of Kingfisher Isle of the Islands of Majesty.  A cold wind pressed _The Starbreeze at a swift pace, its tracks of foam were visible for many yards behind it.  By the silence and stillness of the crew it was almost possible for some far-off speculator to think that it was actually an abandoned ghost of a ship driven by only the winds and the waves but such thoughts would have quickly been put out of mind._

            Atop the tallest mast, the mainmast, perched on the handrail of the crow's nest, sat a lone Rattata.  It's large eyes flashed as it sniffed the air while watching the land of Kingfisher Isle slowly grow closer.  With a sudden hop, it dashed from the crow's nest, clawed its way nimbly down the rope and jumped unto the shoulder of a young man who stood at the bow of the ship.

            Aged at 17 years and work-worn by having spent most of those years out at sea had made this young man to be more than a little handsome.  His hair was bleached blue-blonde by the sun and his eyes were a light caramel brown.  He was very tan as any could expect from years working out on the sea and well muscled.  He wore a plain, striped sailor's shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, and also had a blue bandana tied around his neck.  The perfect idea of a sailor, and first mate at the early age of 17!  His name was Spencer Taxton--Pokemon trainer, expert fisherman and experienced sailor.  These were the attributes he always included when asked of his occupation but he never told what he truly was.

            "There she is, Cargon," whispered Spencer as he reached his hand up to pat the Rattata on the head.  "It's back to Kingfisher again."  Normally, Spencer was loath to travel on land.  He loved the sea, the ocean, the waves.  The sea was his haven but Kingfisher was his homeland, and he loved it dearly.  The soft blinking of the lighthouse light told him they would be docking in about an hour.  Excitement bubbled up in him once again, as it always did before he reached Kingfisher.

            "Home, Cargon," muttered Spencer excitedly.  "We're going home!"

*          *            *

Day 1, 9:28a.m. WST

Kingfisher Isle seaside

            "Oh, wow!  I can't believe it!" gasped Ash Ketchem as he gazed across the shoreline to all the water Pokemon that were lounging on the beach.

            "Pi-ka...," muttered Pikachu with her eyes glowing with pleasure.

            "It looks like we finally made it," sighed Brock as he crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath of the sea air.

            "Yes!  Yes!  YES!!!!" exclaimed Misty as she threw Togepi in the air multiple time and caught him in her arms.  Togepi giggled out little noises as Misty continued to juggle around her young Pokemon.  "I've always _dreamed of coming to the Islands of Majesty, but I never thought I'd _actually_ be able to get here!  Here!"_

            "Why's Misty so excited?" asked Ash in a whisper to Brock.

            "Misty's excited because the Islands of Majesty are the only place where you can find each and every different kind of water Pokemon in the known world," replied Brock.

            "Pikaaaaa?!" gasped Pikachu in amazement.

            "Oh, man, Brock!  You must be lying!" gasped Ash with amazement and wonder filling his voice.

            "Nope, it's all true," chuckled Brock at Ash's childlike awe that never seemed to go away.

            "Yes, every single kind of water Pokemon... here!  In the Islands of Majesty!" giggled Misty.  She turned to her friends with the biggest, happiest grin they had ever seen her wear.  "Let's buy a boat and sail across the sea to ALL the Islands!"

            "Misty, we can't do that," insisted Ash with a frown.  "We're just here to get the special Poke-serum Prof. Fern created!  Prof. Oak gave us a mission and we need to do that first."

            "Oh, but Ash, can't we take a small detour on the way back to Pallet town?" pleaded Misty with big, chibi eyes and clasped hands.

            "Not this time, Misty," sighed Brock with a frown.  "We promised Prof. Oak we'd get the serum and then get straight back.  It already took us two days to get here.  We should try our best to do as the Professor asks."

            "He's done too much for us to just ignore what's he's asked us but I understand what you mean." Ash sighed as he reached back and scratched his neck, right below his hat strap.  "It would be great to go out and catch a whole bunch of different water Pokemon...."

            "Pika... chu," muttered Pikachu with a sigh of her own.

            "Ohh, why does everything I want seem to always... just... blow away?" muttered Misty as they turned away from the beach and began to head back to the major city of Kingfisher Isle.

*          *            *

11:07a.m. WST

Kingfisher Isle dock

            "Whoa, what a beautiful ship," muttered Misty as she looked up at the wooden vessel before her.  It was designed in the traditional pirate ship way, not at all modern or tame.  It's many sails were tied to the masts securely but Misty wished they would open and allow her to the pleasure of seeing such a ship at sail.  "It's just like something out of an old sea tale."

            "A ship perfect for a place called the Islands of Majesty, eh?" asked a voice behind her.  Misty jumped and twirled around, startling her Togepi into exclaiming a loud "Pi!"  The young man who had just spoken laughed and gave the Togepi a small pat on the head.

            Misty stood completely still.  The boy, no, _young man in front of her was so handsome!  He was well built and his hair was as bright as blue crystal.  And his eyes!  They were so soft and friendly; they would make any girl's heart melt._

            "Well, don't you think it fits in well?" prompted the young man after waiting a few minutes for an answer that didn't come.  Misty had been so stunned she already forgot he'd asked a question.

            "I'm sorry.  It really does fit," replied Misty in a breathless way.  She blushed and turned to hide her face.  She quickly thought up another question to keep herself calm when she realized he hadn't moved away.  "Did you... just come from that ship, sir?"  Sir?  That sure didn't sound like her!  He didn't look like a sir to her, either.

            "As a matter of fact, yes, I did," answered the male, surprising Misty.  She never really thought he'd come from the boat, she had just wanted to pass time but since she knew now that he'd come from it she had more to work with.

            "Well, um, does it... h-have a name?" asked Misty even as she felt her blush beginning to disappear.  "It doesn't seem to have any distinguishing marks on it really."

            "No, it doesn't... about the marks, I mean," he chuckled as he stumbled across his awkward reply.  "Her name is _The Starbreeze."_

            "Ohhh, how... magical," muttered Misty, forgetting all her uncomfort and she felt herself falling in love with the name already.

            "You... you really like it?" asked the young man, seemingly amazed.  Misty turned to him with a grin and sparkling eyes that shocked him.  Green!  Sea green eyes she had!  The young man realized just then that he found her to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.  Most young women he had grown up with were also beautiful, but she was different.  She had pale skin, showing that she had come from somewhere inland.  Her hair was a bright, fiery red and tied back into a high ponytail, another sign that she hadn't been born in Kingfisher.  All native people from Kingfisher Isle had blonde or light bluish hair, never black or brown, and especially never red.

            After taking a few speculations, he figured her age to be around fourteen years of age.  Too bad she wasn't a little older..., or a native.  He found himself scorning his bad luck.  Had she been from Kingfisher he might have thought about taking some time off work and getting to know her a bit more, but it was plain from her clothes that she was traveler.  _'Oh well,' thought he,_ 'she might not even like water Pokemon and anyone I would even think of getting to know would have to adore them.'_  He pushed these thoughts away and contented himself with just smiling back to her._

            "I don't just like it," replied Misty as she turned back to the ship.  "I LOVE it!  It's perfect for such a golden vessel.  Oh, I've always wanted to own a ship like this!"

            "_The Starbreeze is the fastest ship on the sea, too," said he, getting comfortable in the girl's presence._

            "Really?  But it doesn't even have any engines or propellers or-"

            "It doesn't need them," interrupted the young man as he readjusted the travel bag that held his money and a few possessions.  He gazed up at _The_ _Starbreeze and felt a wave of nostalgia fall over him as he thought of his travels across the sea on this beautiful boat.  "She rides the wind and the waves with a swiftness like no other.  She roams the sea wildly and without fear.  She's braved the fiercest of storms and the greatest of waves.  Yes, she truly is a gem among stones.  A rose among thorns."_

            "Lovely...," muttered Misty caught up in the beauty in his words.  "That so... romantic."  They turned to each other at just that moment and their eyes locked.  When Misty looked into his eyes she saw a soft, friendly personality.  A gentle smile.  Such a gentle glance she forgot where she was and she didn't even notice when Togepi squirmed out of her grip and began to toddle off in its own direction.  When he looked into her eyes he saw the waves.  Waves of strength, intelligence, and endurance in those eyes.  A character no one had yet touched but that he was already startling to probe into.  He was reaching up to caress her cheek when a tug of a small, clawed paw on his leg distracted him and made him look down.  Misty also looked down and saw that a Rattata was nudging him and clicking its tongue.

            "What is it, Cargon?" asked the young man as he reach down and took up the Rattata in his arms.

            "Ra-ra-rattata!  Ta!" chirped his Rattata urgently.  A grimace fell over the boy's face and he sighed before turning back to Misty with a look of apology.  "Sorry to end our talk, but I need to go.  It was nice meeting you Miss...?"

            "-ty," finished Misty with a smile.  He looked perplexed so she giggled and elaborated.  "You said Miss, which is the first syllable of my name, so I finished it for you."  She reached out her hand.  "My name is Misty.  Misty Cerulean.  It was nice to meet you too...."

            "Spencer."  He took her hand.  "Spencer Taxton."  Instead of shaking her hand, as Misty had expected him to do, Spencer leaned down and kissed the top of her hand.  He _kissed_ her hand!  Just like a gentleman from the 1800s!  Or as a knight from the 1300s!  Misty felt a strange feeling come over her and it wasn't just from his looks.

            "I guess,... good-bye," muttered Misty as he released her hand.

            "Yeah, good-bye," replied Spencer with one final look with those soft caramel eyes, and then he disappeared into the crowd that suddenly seemed to appear around them.  Misty stood there for a few minutes with a dazed look in her eye.  She had just met the most charming young man in the world and... SHE HAD LET HIM GET AWAY!!  If any of her sisters had been in her shoes they would've had him.  They would have known just the right things to say and the right things to do.  But Misty... Misty...

            "Misty!" yelled a voice from the crowd.  Misty's brain took a moment to register that the speaker was someone she knew.

            "Ash!  I'm over here!" yelled Misty over the noise of the crowd.  She waved her arms and stopped only when she spotted Ash and Brock headed her way.

            "Misty, there you are.  We've been looking all over for you!" cried Brock with his irritation apparent.

            "Oh, sorry Brock," apologized Misty.

            "We got the serum from Prof. Fern and you wouldn't believe who we ran into on the way," exclaimed Ash taking a step to the side to make room for another boy who was making his way through the crowd.  "Don't you recognize him, Misty?  Its-"

            "Ritchie!" exclaimed Misty in a mix of surprise and delight in seeing their old friend join their circle.  In his arms he carried-"Togepi?"

            "Hi, Misty.  I guess you must've lost him in the crowd," chuckled Ritchie as he handed the small egg Pokemon over to the water Pokemon trainer.  "I'm not surprised.  Ash almost lost Pikachu a few times."

            "W-what are you doing here, Ritchie?" asked Misty, still a bit startled to find that she had lost her Togepi and hadn't even noticed he was missing.

            "Just sampling the local Pokemon," joked Ritchie and he took a Pokeball from his belt and released the Pokemon that was inside.  "Check it out, Misty."  Misty gasped as the red light dimmed and revealed what looked like a huge clam shell.

            "It's a CLAMPEARL!!  Oh, I've _always wanted one!" groaned Misty in longing._

            "I'll be heading back home soon, I just have to wait for a boat to take me back to the Kanto region," explained Ritchie as he recalled his Clampearl.

            "We're going to head that way, too," said Brock, "so we can drop off some serum at Prof. Oak's lab."

            "So we won't be able to go around the Islands of Majesty," muttered Misty sadly.

            "We all wish we could, Misty, but we _really_ need to get the serum to Prof. Oak's," pointed out Ash.  "I'd like to come back soon but I don't think we'd have the money to travel back here right away.  Maybe next year...."

            "But don't you see, Ash?  I CAN'T WAIT TIL NEXT YEAR!" shouted Misty startling her Togepi.

            "Hey!  I have an idea!" cried Ritchie with a snap of his fingers.  "I can take the serum back to the Professor for you in Pallet while you all can travel the Islands for a while.  I'm heading that way, anyway, so why does it matter if I take it for you?"

            "That's a great idea, Ritchie!" shouted Ash.

            "Pika!" agreed Pikachu.

            "I'm sure Prof. Oak won't mind.  Actually," said Brock as he handed the bottle of serum to Ritchie, "I bet he'd like it that Ash is going to be able to train here in the Islands of Majesty."

            "Oh, Ritchie, you're my hero!" cried Misty throwing her arms around him and kissing his forehead.

            "Okay, th-thanks," stuttered Ritchie as he pushed Misty away, a deep blush filling his cheeks.

            "Alright, we're going to travel the Islands of Majesty!" yelled Ash triumphantly.

            "Toge-piiiiii!" trilled in Misty's baby Pokemon.

*          *            *

4:25p.m. WST

Kingfisher Isle Pokemon Center

            "Man, I can't believe it cost us _that much_ for a boat," groaned Brock as he sunk down into the cushioned seat around an empty table.

            "It's not much of a boat either," sighed Ash as he ran his fingers through his hair and readjusted his hat.

            "It's more like a tin can," added Misty.  _'It's nothing like _The Starbreeze_.'_

            "Well, let's look on the bright side--We're going to travel through the Islands of Majesty," said Brock, reviving their spirits.

            "That's right!" laughed Ash.

            "Pika!" added his Pokemon partner.

            "Ahhh, all those water Pokemon," muttered Misty with sparkling eyes.  She sat in silence for a few minutes, just basking in the wonder of such a thing, before an idea stuck.  "Hey, Ash, why don't you just take your Water Pokemon with you?"

            "Huh?  What do you mean?" asked Ash as his brows rose.

            "Leave all your other Pokemon with Prof. Oak and just take your water Pokemon.  It'll be more of a challenge for you," giggled Misty.

            "But wh-what about Pikachu?" said Ash with a little worry in his voice.  He'd never left Pikachu.  She was his best friend.

            "I mean your other Pokemon _besides_ Pikachu," sighed Misty.  "I'm keeping Togepi with me, you just take Pikachu and your Water Pokemon and that'll be all."

            "I get to keep all of mine," chuckled Brock.  "I don't have any water Pokemon."

            "So, how about it, Ash?" asked Misty with a challenging grin.

            "Hmm... I'll do it!" Ash got up and quickly went to switch out his Pokemon for the water elements.  Starting and ending with just water Pokemon was sure to be a challenge.  The Islands of Mystery did not have its own branch of the Pokemon League but catching and training Pokemon was highly encouraged.  Misty just couldn't wait to get out there and meet all of those new water Pokemon!

To be continued....


End file.
